


Zabicie świętego jelenia

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Series: Deutscher Orden [2]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Death, Cultural Differences, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Enemies, First Time Bottoming, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, M/M, Pagan Festivals
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Podczas polowania Winrich zapuszcza się zbyt daleko w puszczańskie ostępy i natyka na ostoję pogaństwa. Mniej więcej.





	Zabicie świętego jelenia

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, tytuł bezczelnie zerżnięty z pewnego filmu. Bo po pierwsze mi się podoba, a po drugie uważam, że do mojej fanfikowej puszczy pasuje lepiej niż do tematów medycznych.
> 
> POV Winricha, więc uwaga na średniowieczną zinternalizowaną homofobię. Przy karach grożących za sodomię chyba nawet tak postępowy człowiek musiał odczuwać jakiś dyskomfort, prawda? ;)
> 
> Co do animal death, to jest dość oględnie ujęta. Ale musi być, żeby ograniczyć inne ofiary :>
> 
> No już się zamykam. Teatr jednego czytelnika (a może nawet aż trzech patrząc po ilości kudosów na poprzedniej części? ;)) czas zacząć:

Jeleń był śnieżnobiały i Winrich już widział jego rozłożyste poroże w swojej komnacie na zamku w Marienburgu, unosząc łuk do strzału. Powiesi je nad stołem z mapami, żeby było widać zaraz od wejścia. Najlepiej trofeum będzie wyglądać wraz z wypchanym łbem, biel w końcu była kolorem jego zakonu.

Kiedy tylko zobaczył zwierzę trzymające się trochę na uboczu stada, od razu postanowił, że to on je upoluje. Zignorował bogobojne szepty reszty myśliwych, napomknienia o świętym Hubercie i ostrożne próby odwiedzenia go od powziętego zamiaru. Zabobonni głupcy, skonstatował Winrich ze złością; kto by pomyślał, że przesądność chrześcijańskich rycerzy dorównywała tej, którą się pogański lud wykazywał.

Ścigał rogacza przez puszczańską knieję, przedzierając się przez mroczne ostępy i gęste chaszcze tak zawzięcie, że w końcu zostawił za sobą gromadę, którą wyruszyli z zamku w Johannesburgu, a jeleń też widocznie już opadł z sił, bo teraz stał tylko przed Winrichem wpatrując się w niego.

Winrich wymierzył spokojnie z wysokości grzbietu swojego wierzchowca, biorąc ofiarę na cel. Wstrzymał oddech, znieruchomiał i wypuścił cięciwę, jednak w tym momencie koń jego, wytresowany przecież do polowań, rzucił się w bok w panice. Rycerz nie spodziewając się tak nagłego ruchu wyleciał z siodła, rejestrując jeszcze jak wspaniały okaz jelenia umyka w las, razem z jego wymarzonym porożem.

Zanim zorientował się, co spłoszyło konia, poczuł ostry ból w łydce dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie nie sięgał skórzany but. Wściekły, uderzył drzewcem łuku na ślepo, ale chybił i żmija zdążyła wpełznąć między trawy, a potem zsunąć się do sadzawki. Winrich miał ochotę rzucić się w pogoń za wrednym gadem, który pozbawił go trofeum myśliwskiego i wierzchowca, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Wąż poruszał się w wodzie zbyt szybko, a Winrich zorientował się, że zapędził się w tropieniu zwierzyny na bagna. Poza tym ugryziona noga zaczynała pulsować bólem.

Winrich zaklął, przyglądając się dwóm maleńkim rankom po zębach szataniego pomiotu. Zerwał jeden z rzemieni, którym przytroczony był jego sztylet i obwiązał nim nogę tuż pod kolanem. Rozejrzał się. Po jego rumaku nie było ani śladu, promienie słoneczne załamywały się na liściach pod przeróżnymi kątami, utrudniając odnalezienie ich źródła, las z każdej strony wyglądał tak samo. Winrich ruszył w kierunku, w którym zmierzały odciski kopyt, czasem wyraźnie odbite na wilgotnym gruncie, czasem niknące pod wodą. Liczył na to, że zwierzę skierowało się w stronę domu.

~oOo~

Noga paliła żywym ogniem. Nie pomogło nic zzucie buta ani owinięcie jej namoczonymi w chłodnej wodzie onucami. Puchła coraz bardziej, a Winrich czuł jak słabość rozprzestrzenia się na całe jego ciało. Znów potknął się i upadł w błotnistą sadzawkę. To był trzeci, a może już czwarty? raz w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu kroków. Wyczołgał się na odrobinę twardszy teren i położył na wznak.

Umrę tu, pomyślał kwaśno, patrząc w gałęzie drzew migoczące nad głową. Może mieli rację z tym jeleniem? Co za ponury żart ze strony Boga. Że też akurat za tak nikłe świętokradztwo musiał go ukarać. Winrich robił już gorsze rzeczy, a jakoś kara boska nigdy go nie spotkała. Posuwał się do intryg, kłamstw, czasem skrytobójstw. Przecież w końcu wszystko było na chwałę zakonu, a co za tym idzie i na chwałę Boga. Nawet te rogi by przybytek boży ozdabiały.

Drzewa poruszały się jak żywe, wyciągając nad nim konary, dotykając go gałązkami, szeptając między sobą ludzkimi głosami. Zaraz, zaraz…

Dopiero gdy Winrich zobaczył rozmazaną przez trawiącą go gorączkę pochylającą się nad nim ludzką twarz uświadomił sobie, że to ludzie, przybrani w gałęzie dla wtopienia się w świat puszczy.

~oOo~

Młoda Litwinka kucała nad rzeką z tobołkiem prania. Jako pierwsze sięgnęła po łachmany obcego przybysza trochę dlatego, że były najbardziej zabrudzone, a po części dlatego, że paliła ją ciekawość, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o nieznajomym. Mężczyzna był pod opieką wioskowej szeptuchy tak nieprzytomny z gorączki, że nie dało się z nim porozumieć. Może choć jego ubrania coś o nim powiedzą, skoro on sam nie mógł.

Bystry nurt zmywał powoli skorupę zaschniętego błota, odsłaniając tkaninę zszarzałą, kiedyś być może białą. Jednak kiedy na płótnie ukazał się czarny krzyż, dziewka rzuciła ubranie jak oparzona i popędziła do wioski.

Wpadła do chaty obwieszonej ziołami z nożem w ręku i byłaby dopadła nieprzytomnego, gdyby szeptucha jej nie powstrzymała.

\- Stój, głupia! Dopiero co gom żywym wróciła.

\- To Krzyżak!

Winrich ocknął się na odgłosy kłótni. Nie otwierając oczu, począł się przysłuchiwać podniesionym głosom usiłując odgadnąć, gdzie jest.

\- Niezbadane są wyroki Perkuna, - mówiła stara. - Jak ukrył jego tożsamość, to pewnie życzył sobie, żebyśmy go uratowali. Nie godzi się odbierać życia przez Bogów ocalonego.

Wielki mistrz krzyżacki, choć niewiele z języka dzikich rozumiejący, rozpoznając imię pogańskiego bożyszcza, skrzywił się na oczywiste herezje, najwyraźniej u samych granic ziem zakonnych kwitnące. Boże, lepiej już byś mnie od razu do siebie zabrał niż pozwolił tego wysłuchiwać.

\- I widzisz, cożeś zrobiła, - zrzędziła stara. – Chłop by pospał jeszcze, a obudzonego boli bardziej. Zobacz jeno, jak się krzywi. Idź mi więcej kory wierzbowej lepiej przynieś, zamiast tu zawadzać. Zabić chorego, też wymyśliła.

\- Krzyżaka, - upierała się młodsza.

\- Krzyżak też człowiek. Poza tym jutro kniaź zjeżdża; to by zła wróżba była przelać wcześniej krew gościa.

Winrich na próżno walczył z ogarniającą go sennością, wzbraniając się zostać na łasce i niełasce pogan, i wkrótce znów stracił przytomność.

~oOo~

Następnego dnia zmysły mu wróciły. Stara poganka chodziła w koło i okadzała izbę jakimiś mdląco pachnącymi ziołami, mrucząc przy tym pod nosem.

\- Ty, pomóż mi wstać! – zażądał Winrich, nie bacząc, że kobieta nie rozumie zapewne jego słów. Ton nawykły do wydawania rozkazów i jego gesty powinny być wystarczająco jasne.

Usłuchała, choć widać było, że wolałaby, by jeszcze leżał. Niedoczekanie. Najchętniej by go pewnie przykutym do łoża na stałe widzieli. Zdołał zrobić zaledwie parę kroków po izbie, po czym oblany potem, z sercem bijącym jak po gonitwie, usiadł na ławie pod ścianą.

Stara, wciąż zrzędząc w niezrozumiałym języku – choć Winrich miał wrażenie, że teraz to narzekanie na niego było, a nie pogańskie zaklęcia – i patrząc na niego wilkiem, podała mu bulion. Pił gorący płyn, rozglądając się po chacie, ale prócz pęków ziół, drewna na opał, paru nędznych mebli niewiele w niej było. Nie było przede wszystkim Winrichowego miecza, sztyletu, łuku ani krócicy.

~oOo~

Nieodstępująca go od ukąszenia wszechogarniająca senność sprawiała, że nocą spał jak zabity, a i we dnie często drzemał.

Tym razem obudziła go wrzawa dobiegająca spoza marnej chatki puszczańskiego ludu. Winrich zerwał się z łoża, zacisnął zęby z bólu, kiedy noga zaprotestowała na tak nagły ruch i dowlókł się do drzwi, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Przynajmniej starej poganki nie było, pewnie poszła wyglądać razem z innymi przybyszów.

Winrich uchylając drzwi zobaczył orszak konnych powoli wjeżdżający do wioski. „Konnych” to była nazwa trochę na wyrost, zważywszy na to, że litewskie koniki bardziej psom podobne były. Winrich był niemal pewien, że gdyby postawić najmniejszego z nich obok jego najwyższego charta, zwierzęta zrównałyby się w kłębie.

Z odrazą Winrich patrzył jak podjeżdżają pod drewniany posąg bożka w centralnym punkcie wsi, jak temu pogańskiemu bożyszczu kłaniają się, oddając demonowi cześć Bogu się należącą. Rozpoznał wśród przybyłych sylwetkę Kiejstuta i jego wzburzenie jeszcze wzrosło. A lud witał go jak zbawcę, jakby to nie rycerze Chrystusa im światło wiary i nauki nieśli, tylko ten dzikus zacięcie w bałwochwalstwie trwający, jakby…

Kiejstut nagle spojrzał w jego stronę, jego wzrok przeciął odległość między nimi z szybkością i precyzją polującego jastrzębia. Winrich odchylił się momentalnie, chowając za futryną, ale miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Kiejstut go rozpoznał.

~oOo~

Wrażenie przeszło w pewność, kiedy w chatce, w której trzymali Winricha, zjawiła się zakapturzona postać. Kiedy nowoprzybyły odrzucił kaptur, Winrich usiłował zerwać się z posłania – choć i tak nie było żadnej broni w pobliżu, po którą mógłby sięgnąć.

\- Nie wstawaj, nie trzeba - rzucił drwiąco Kiejstut swoją kulejącą niemczyzną. – Nie pogniewam się za brak powitania księcia, jak przystało, bo widzę, żeś jeszcze słaby.

Winrich zacisnął zęby ze złości, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

Kiejstut usiadł na brzegu jego łoża.

\- Myślałeś, że cię nie poznam, Winrichu? Jak to się stało, że tu trafiłeś?

Ignorując go, Winrich rozważał, jak nikłe byłyby szanse powodzenia, gdyby spróbował wyrwać książęcy miecz zwisający u biodra Kiejstuta. Nagle ręka kniazia dotknęła ziołowego opatrunku na ranie po ukąszeniu węża i Winrich przygryzł sobie język, żeby nie zawyć z bólu.

\- Nieładnie tak nie odpowiadać, jak rozmowę zagajają, - powiedział Kiejstut tonem łagodnym, zupełnie nielicującym z okrutnym dotykiem ręki. – Modliłem się, by dostać cię w swoje ręce, ale nie sądziłem, że Perkun tak szybko spełni moją prośbę.

\- Twoje pogańskie bożki nie miały tu nic do rzeczy. To był czysty przypadek. Na polowaniu za daleko zapędziłem się za tym jeleniem…

\- Za jeleniem? Aż tutaj? A to nie wiesz, że w świętym gaju polować nie wolno? Więc to Bogini Medeine cię do mnie przyprowadziła.

Winrich nie miał siły protestować. Wyglądało na to, że czy to wśród chrześcijan, czy wśród pogan, otaczali go ludzie zarówno mocno w przesądy wierzący. W ogóle niewiele miał sił. Słabość i gorączka po ukąszeniu wracały co jakiś czas i znów czuł się wycieńczony. Ale Kiejstut nie odchodził.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze, - jego głos docierał jak przez mgłę, - gdybyś miał nie wrócić, gdybyś miał, dajmy na to, zginąć, to kogo Wielkim Mistrzem obiorą, hmm? Tego kata Schindekopfa?

~oOo~

Kiedy znów wstał z łoża, czuł się mocniej. Na tyle, że wyszedł przed chatę. Miejscowi najwyraźniej nie kwapili się go zabijać, skoro jeszcze tego nie zrobili; gdyby Kiejstut zdradził im jego tożsamość, Winrich też już zapewne by nie żył.

Z ulgą odetchnął świeżym powietrzem po ziołowym zaduchu wnętrza izby. Z uczuciem zgoła uldze przeciwnym odkrył, że znalazł się w samym środku jakiegoś pogańskiego obrzędu. Ze wstrętem ujrzał zbiegowisko rozochoconych pogan otaczających drewniany posążek w środku wsi. Figurka zdawała się niemal żywa, bursztynowe oczy płonęły światłem odbitym z rozpalonych wokół ognisk.

Z awersją, ale i pewną dozą ciekawości, Winrich pokuśtykał bliżej tłumu, żeby dojrzeć, co też dzieje się pod samym posągiem.

Zbliżając się do tłumu, niemal poczuł jego nienawiść do siebie, ich wrogość wydawała się namacalna. Ludzie obrzucali go niechętnymi spojrzeniami, odsuwali się, gdy przechodził obok. Winrich czuł ich stłumioną agresję wobec siebie, wobec tego, co reprezentował, chociaż płaszcz zwinięty w chacie na posłaniu zostawił.

Ale nikt nie odważył się nic rzec głośniej, splunąć nawet. W milczeniu patrzyli z nienawiścią. Snadź Giedyminowicze ich mocną ręka trzymali. I chyba tylko złe oko mogłoby mu zaszkodzić klątwą bez słów rzuconą - ale Winrich w takie bzdury nie wierzył.

Nie wierzył też w bajania o litewskich czarownicach, ale to, co zobaczył pod posągiem, podważyło dotychczasową pewność. Niewiasta ubrana na biało, wyraźnie brzemienna, była wręcz opleciona wężami. Nie wyglądała przy tym na przestraszoną, wydawała się stać bez ruchu jedynie po to, by nie spłoszyć obmierzłych gadów. Te zaś, jak oswojone, pełzły po jej nogach, ciele, rękach aż do trzymanego przez nią naczynia, by poczęstować się z niego jakąkolwiek strawą ci poganie karmili te ziemskie wcielenia Szatana. Winrich przez moment byłby nawet skłonny uwierzyć, że ojcem dziecka w jej łonie nie jest żaden śmiertelny mężczyzna, ale sam Diabeł.

Węże najwidoczniej nie były wrogo nastawione do kobiety, bo kiedy, zaspokoiwszy głód, w końcu odpełzły, nie było na jej skórze ani jednego ugryzienia, ani draśnięcia, podczas gdy noga Winricha wciąż pulsowała echem bólu.

Gawiedź rozstąpiła się i Winrich zobaczył kozła i koguta, oba czarne jak otaczająca ich noc, ciągnięte zapewne na ofiarę dla pogańskich bogów. Nie bardzo przejął się losem zwierząt, ale wzdrygnął się, gdy to Kiejstut postąpił ku nim z tłumu, z nożem w ręku i wprawną ręką poderżnął im gardła.

Oniemiały Winrich patrzył jak krew ofiar ścieka do podstawionych glinianych miseczek, jak te miseczki obnoszą potem po polach, rozlewając posokę na ziemi. Poganie bawili się w radosnym korowodzie, coraz bardziej pijani, roztańczeni, głośniejsi. Winrich dojrzał osoby rzucające się w płomienie i przez chwilę myślał, że jest świadkiem ofiary z ludzi, ale dotarło do niego, że to tylko kolejna zabawa szalonego tłumu, przeskakującego teraz przez ogniska.

Kiejstut pojawił się obok niego, wręczając mu antałek. Ubranie wciąż miał poplamione krwią.

\- Piwo, bo wiem, że miodu nie lubisz. Wypij! – zawołał książę.

\- Za pomyślność waszych wypraw łupieżczych? Nie, nie sądzę.

Kiejstut popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

\- Za to modlicie się do waszego krwawego boga? Dzisiaj jest święto płodności ziemi. Po tej czy tamtej stronie granicy ludzie jeść muszą, a głód więcej potrafi zabrać żyć, niźli wojna.

\- Choćby wasze intencje nie były złe, wiara nie pozwala mi brać udziału w obrzędach, którym czarownica przewodzi.

\- Czarownica?

\- Ta z wężami, jak Biblijna Ewa.

Ku jego zdumieniu Kiejstut roześmiał się.

\- Czarować ona może i umie, ale to w łożu. A przewodzić nam przewodzi, jak ja z Olgierdem w polu zajęci jesteśmy odpieraniem waszych ataków. Lepiej się do tego nadaje niż co poniektórzy z moich niewydarzonych braci. Może i masz rację, że to ona rządzić krajem powinna. Lepsza ona niż Jawnuta. Ale Olgierd nie gorszy.

Winrich miał niejasne wrażenie, że książę się z niego naigrawa, ale nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Po polach pokładacie się każdy z każdym. Żeby chociaż dwójkami. Ale tamten, - Winrich wskazał jasnowłosego młodziana, - już chyba trzy ciągnął w różną stronę.

\- Mówiłem, że święto płodności, - nie przejął się Kiejstut. – Trzeba nowe życie na ten świat sprowadzać, jak Teutoni nam młodzież co rusz wyżynają.

\- A krwawe ofiary jak wyjaśnisz? Oddawanie czci zwierzętom i drzewom. Pogaństwo i zabobony!

\- Nie zmarnuję najkrótszej nocy w roku, kłócąc się z tobą, - odparł Kiejstut i poszedł. I to prosto do tej wiedźmy wszetecznik.

Patrząc za nim, Winrich nie zauważył, jak zbliżyła się doń kolejna osoba.

\- Albo ci gorączka od węża wciąż rozum ćmi, albo nie wiem, co mój brat w tobie widzi.

Winrich zmarszczył brwi, szacując rozmówcę wzrokiem. Podobieństwo było uderzające, rysy miał tylko łagodniejsze.

\- Ta, o której mówisz czarownica, - wyjaśnił Olgierd, - to Biruta, żona Kiejstuta i matka jego dzieci. A o krwawych obrzędach też byś lepiej zmilczał, bo to nie te zwierzęta dzisiaj zginąć miały.

\- A jakie?

\- A pojmany Krzyżak.

Winrichowi zaschło w gardle na tyle, że w końcu pociągnął łyk piwa.

\- Więc czemu… jak… - wyjąkał.

\- Kiejstut namówił Birutę, żeby powiedziała, że nie taka wola Bogów. Lud wciąż ma ją za praurimską kapłankę, co dość szczególne, bo kopę lat minęło, odkąd ją Kiejstut od świętego ognia porwał. A trójka dzieci i brzuch rosnący kolejnym chyba wystarczająco wskazują, że już żadna z niej dziewica.

Winrich nagle w innym świetle ujrzał siedzącą na podnóżku posągu niewiastę i klęczącego przed nią Kiejstuta, dotykającego jej brzucha i mówiącego coś żywo, jakby ze wzburzeniem, podczas gdy ona uśmiechała się łagodnie i gładziła go po włosach.

~oOo~

\- I co ze mną będzie? – zapytał następnego dnia Winrich, gdy Kiejstut go odwiedził.

\- Ki licho? Podmieniło cię? Zasłona między światami była cienka tej nocy, ale nie spodziewałem się, że akurat na ciebie to wpłynie. Czy to nutkę pokory usłyszałem w twoim głosie?

Winrich uniósł dumnie głowę.

\- Nie będę dziękował za ocalenie mi życia wynikające z czystego wyrachowania, - wycedził. – Policzyłeś sobie, że lepiej ci się opłaca mnie mieć za wroga niż mojego srogiego zastępcę. Po cóż innego byś wypytywał o Henninga?

Wydawało mu się, że Kiejstut lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- No, co racja, to racja.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu obok siebie przed chatą. Dzień dopiero wstawał, wioska odsypiała całonocną zabawę.

\- Wypuścimy cię chyba.

Winrich spojrzał nań zdziwiony lekko.

\- Tylko czekać, aż uznają cię za zmarłego, - usprawiedliwiał się Kiejstut, - i wybiorą kogoś gorszego na twoje miejsce, bardziej zainteresowanego chrystianizacją mojego kraju niż gospodarką swojego. Nie lubię cię, - stwierdził z rozbrajającą szczerością, - ale lepszyś niż jaki fanatyk. Taak, trzeba cię oddać zanim ruszą z wyprawą odwetową. Poza tym Olgierd nalega.

\- Wyślę gońca z poleceniem zebrania okupu.

\- Wolałbym kawałek mojej ziemi odzyskać niż pieniądze przetopione ze skarbów z naszych splądrowanych świątyń.

Winrich miał ochotę sięgnąć do siedzącego obok niego mężczyzny i udusić. Ręka aż mu drgnęła. Tak przyjemnie byłoby czuć życie wyciekające z bezczelnego dzikusa.

Albo poderżnąć mu gardło jak on wczoraj zwierzętom na pogańską ofiarę zaledwie kilka kroków od niego stojąc. To samo przeczucie zbliżającej się, nieuchronnej śmierci by się pojawiło w oczach Kiejstuta, ten sam odgłos dławienia się własną krwią dałby się usłyszeć.

Ale nie miał sztyletu. Ani siły na pierwsze zadanie. Resztki jadu w żyłach wciąż osłabiały. Poza tym, że Litwin był chwilowo zwyczajnie silniejszy, wioska cała była na zawołanie Kiejstuta. Jeden krzyk, jedno wezwanie pomocy i opadliby go chmarą poganie.

Chociaż… może warto byłoby zginąć, jakby się Kiejstuta do piekła przed sobą wysłało.

Ale szanse zabicia go naprawdę były marne. A Winrich mimo swojej porywczej natury, potrafił też kalkulować. Zmusił się do rozprostowania palców skurczonych w wyobrażeniu zaciskania gardła litewskiego kniazia.

\- Ty mi już o kawałku ziemi nawet nie waż się wspominać. To był jedyny i ostatni raz jak tak się dałem podejść.

Kiejstut roześmiał się głośno. Doprawdy, co mu aż tak wesoło było. Był co prawda górą chwilowo w ich grze, ale mógłby się powstrzymać trochę. Może jeszcze nie całkiem wytrzeźwiał po wczorajszej popijawie.

\- Niech będzie złoto i klejnoty. Bursztynu dorzuć. Przyślę ci kogoś z pergaminem. Butawt z pismem pojedzie. – Kiejstut wstał, zbierając się do odejścia. Na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, – Dziewkę też ci przysłać? Mnie miał kto grzać łoże, a odpłacić się umiem. Nie chciałbym, żeby ci tu w gościnie czego zabrakło.

Teraz błysk w oku Kiejstuta zdecydowanie się Winrichowi nie podobał. Mimo to zmusił się do wytrzymania spojrzenia księcia. Przecie pytał o dziewkę. Dziewkę. Nie doszukuj się ukrytego znaczenia tam, gdzie go nie ma, ganił sam siebie w myślach Winrich. Nie do tej nocy Kiejstut się odnosił.

\- Rycerzowi Chrystusa nie przystoi, – powiedział tylko.

To znów rozbawiło Kiejstuta, ale poszedł bez dalszego naprzykrzania się.

~oOo~

Po wczesnym posiłku przyszedł zapowiedziany przez księcia posłaniec, taszcząc zwoje pergaminów, przenośny pulpit i inkaust. Winrich z zaskoczeniem powitał franciszkanina.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Ciebie też złapali?

\- Nie, panie. Jeszcze stary kneź nam zezwolił na wznoszenie klasztorów na tej pogańskiej ziemi. Terach trochę z nami krucho, nie wszystkim synom Giedymina się to podoba, lud się burzy i świątynie nasze bezcześci. Mordy na braciach się zdarzają. A pogańscy kapłanie jeszcze ich podjudzają. Kneź Gedymin dawał wszystkim ochronę, ale synowie nie chcą, oj niechętni nam. Mnie tylko pan mój Olgierd dla pisania listów przy sobie trzyma.

Hmm, może i oni, rycerze Zakonu, też mieli szczęście, że Litwą rządził jedyny, wyglądało na to, rozsądny potomek wielkiego kniazia. Winrich wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co będzie po jego śmierci i czy Kiejstut po władze sięgnie. A może nie? Bratu jej jakoś nie odbierał… nie temu, ale Jawnutę wygnali, dodała zaraz sceptyczna część jego natury, i to Kiejstut odebrał mu Wilno.

~oOo~

Dziecko przyglądało mu się od dłuższego czasu. Wzrokiem tak przeszywającym, jakby miało zajrzeć mu do wnętrza, jak powiadali, że litewskie czarownice potrafią. Ale przecież to wyraźnie był chłopak.

\- Na co się gapisz? – Dzieci zawsze Winricha irytowały.

\- Na złego Krzyżaka.

\- Złego?

\- Matka mówi, że porywacie dzieci.

\- To idź stąd, bo jeszcze cię porwę. Nie boisz się?

\- Nie. Ja się umiem obronić.

Winrich miał dość. Postanowił dać smarkaczowi nauczkę. Złapał za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, ale w tym momencie chłopak wywinął się jak wąż w jego uścisku i Winrich poczuł małe ostre ząbki wpijające się w jego dłoń. Wypuścił, a dziecko umknęło.

Od wejścia chaty dobiegł go gromki śmiech.

\- Widzę, że poznałeś mojego Witolda.

\- Coś ci bardzo do śmiechu ostatnio, mój książę, - odparował Winrich. - A powiedz mi, co ważniejsze: osobiste zwycięstwo czy to, kto częściej w polu zwycięża, kto ma lepsze uzbrojenie, za kim cała Europa chrześcijańska murem stoi? Jesteście skazani na zagładę, choćbyś nie wiem jak był waleczny. Zginiesz ty, twój lud, twoja wiara. A i ten chłopak najpewniej też.

\- Kto wie? – Ku satysfakcji Winricha uśmiech zniknął z jego głosu. - A może to właśnie Witold będzie zgubą waszego Zakonu?

Na to Winrich zaśmiał się serdecznie.

~oOo~

Nie obudziło go przeczucie czyjejś obecności. Obudziło go dopiero wyraźne odczucie, że ktoś wczołgiwał się do jego łoża. Ten naganny brak czujności to też zapewne była wina niedawnej choroby. Albo i ta doglądająca go poganka poiła go jakimiś usypiającymi miksturami, kto wie. Na szczęście intruz nie podrzynał mu gardła.

Tylko usiłował podciągnąć koszulę.

\- Co ty robisz? – warknął Winrich, odpychając natarczywe dłonie i teraz dopiero rozpoznając Kiejstuta.

\- Mówiłem, że umiem odpłacić za gościnę. A chybaśmy sobie jeszcze nie równi w długach uprzejmości.

\- Nie, - Winrich szarpnął się, teraz lekko wystraszony.

Kiejstut dał spokój wiązaniom jego koszuli.

\- Nie chcesz? Na zamku w Marienburgu żeś taki chętny był. A teraz dziewki nie chciałeś, to pomyślałem...

\- Wstydu nie masz? A żona twoja ile, dwie chaty obok?

\- Wy chyba nie uznajecie pogańskich małżeństw? A możeś zazdrosny?

\- Zazdrosny, - parsknął Winrich. – Jeszcze czego. Się po prostu nie godzi zdradzać tak otwarcie, kiedy kobieta twoja tak blisko.

\- Jaka tam zdrada. U nas kilka kobiet można mieć.

\- Ty masz jedną.

\- Bo żadnej innej nad nią nie chcę.

\- No to co tu robisz?

\- Bo ciebie chcę, - powiedział Kiejstut i pocałował go.

Winrich był zbyt zszokowany, żeby odpowiednio zareagować, żeby chociaż ugryźć zuchwałego księcia… Niecierpliwe dłonie wróciły do jego szaty.

\- Nie, poczekaj! - zawołał Winrich, odrywając się od ust Litwina, ale materiał koszuli rozdarł się z trzaskiem. - No i w czym wrócę do domu?

\- Damy ci coś.

\- Nie będę chodził odziany jak poganin.

\- No to kobiety zeszyją, – Winrich poczuł pociągniecie za włosy. Bolesne. – Przestań pieprzyć i skup się na rzeczach istotnych. Chcesz mnie przecież.

Winrich obnażył zęby.

\- Tak, z akcentem na chcę ciebie, nie na odwrót.

\- O, więc chcesz tylko, kiedy to ja mam mieć rolę kobiety?

\- Właśnie, - wycedził Winrich.

\- Ale nic z tego, - ręka na jego nagim torsie przycisnęła go do siennika.

Winrich pożałował nogawic ściągniętych dla wygody zmieniania opatrunku, gdy palce Kiejstuta miast zatrzymać się na jego przyrodzeniu, kompletnie je ignorując, przesunęły się niżej. Ale nim zrobił coś więcej, Kiejstut wyjął zza pazuchy puzderko.

\- Co to? – spytał Winrich podejrzliwie.

\- Magiczna mikstura. W końcu moja żona jest czarownicą, czyż nie?

Zawartość pudełka, w której Kiejstut zanurzył palce, okazała się być zwykłą ziołową maścią.

\- Nie bój się, - Kiejstut pochylił się nad Winrichem, szeptając mu do ucha, - delikatny też umiem być.

Winrich poczuł napływ irytacji.

\- Nie jestem dziewicą wziętą podczas najazdu wsi, skończ z tymi słodkimi słówkami!

W następnej chwili przygryzł wargę, kiedy poczuł w sobie nie jeden, a dwa palce. A trzeba się było nie odzywać. Ale nie krzyknął, skrzywił się tylko, a palce odruchowo zacisnęły się na futrze, którym posłanie wyścielone było.

\- Jak sobie wielki mistrz życzy, - powiedział Kiejstut drwiąco.

Mógłby być jednak delikatniejszy bądź co bądź. Winrich od dawna podejrzewał go o skłonności do okrucieństwa, teraz był ich pewien.

Och, chociaż tamto miejsce nie było najgorsze. Winrich wygiął się, żeby książę znowu tam go dotknął…

\- Widzę, że zaczyna ci się to podobać.

\- Podobałoby mi się bardziej, gdybyś tyle nie gadał. Albo jakbyśmy się zmienili miejscami.

\- Nic z tego, powiedziałem. Teraz to ty jesteś w mojej mocy.

Kiejstut usiadł na klęczkach, rozwiązując rzemienie nogawic. Wzrok Winricha powędrował momentalnie ku jego lędźwiom. Nie to, że się bał. Nie znał strachu w otwartej bitwie czy w ukrytej grze pałacowych intryg, gdzie za każdym rogiem mógł czaić się truciciel albo inny skrytobójca; to się przecież nie będzie bał w łożnicy jak jaka białogłowa.

Tylko że do walki szkolono go od dziecka, na to nikt go nie przygotował. W polu obok byli bracia zakonni, wierny Arne gotów własne życie zań poświęcić, a tu miał tylko Kiejstuta.

Poganin pociągał go co prawda, burząc w nim krew bardziej niż niejedna niewiasta. Był dla niego tym, czym zakazany owoc musiał być dla pierwszych ludzi. Jeszcze długo po ucieczce Kiejstuta z Marienburgu wspomnienia ich wspólnej nocy mieszały się w umyśle Winricha z marzeniami, co też by mu zrobił, gdyby ujął zbiega. Wyobrażał go sobie chłostanego, dumnego księcia chylącego się z bólu pod razami jego bicza; wtrąconego do lochu, do ciemnicy, gdzie od początku powinien był trafić, przykutego łańcuchami do ściany, żeby nigdy już nie mógł wymknąć się z Winrichowych rąk… i sam ręką się zadowalał, zaspokajając rozpalone żądze, z obrazem nagiego Kiejstuta pod powiekami. 

Ale zawsze w tych snach na jawie to Winrich miał dominującą rolę. Jakże inną od rzeczywistości, w której Kiejstut właśnie rozchylał mu nogi, jedną ręką przytrzymując w pasie Winricha, drugą naprowadzając siebie w jego wnętrze.

\- Nie, - syknął Winrych, powstrzymując go, odpychając ramionami. Noga zabolała od nagłego ruchu, ale zignorował ją.

\- Pozwól mi. Tyś mnie miał.

To co innego, przemknęło Winrichowi przez myśl w panice. Niby to samo, z tym samym mężem w jednym łożu – a przecież tak bardzo inaczej, o tyle gorzej, jeśli nie miało się aktywnej roli.

Nie chodziło o to, że grzech większy, że ludzie z większą pogardą by patrzyli, gdyby wiedzieli. Niee, kara boska czy ludzkie potępienie to było ostatnie, o czym Winrich by teraz myślał. Ale żeby oddać innemu mężczyźnie tyle władzy nad sobą, to było… przerażające.

Podczas gdy bił się z myślami, Kiejstut nie odrywając odeń wzroku, nie nastając bardziej, rękę z jego bioder znów zsunął między pośladki, do jego wnętrza i wolniej niż wcześniej, ostrożniej poruszając palcami, znalazł to miejsce, które wcześniej tyle rozkoszy Winrichowi dawało.

Winrich nie mógł uwierzyć, jak przyjemne to odczucie. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, by było mu tak dobrze w ramionach poganina, kiedy robili coś wbrew Bogu i naturze. Może jednak było coś w tym, że maść od wiedźmy pochodziła. Szatańskie sztuczki! Bo jak inaczej niż magią, niż zabobonami dokładnie tymi, które Winrich wyśmiewał cały swój pobyt u dzikich wytłumaczyć, że jeden (i to delikatny!) dotyk sprawiał, że zatracał się w przyjemności?

Zazwyczaj seks to było dla niego szybkie, potajemne spotkanie z dziwką lub dziewką kuchenną, rozładowanie napięcia niewiele różniące się od zaspokajania własną ręką. Chociaż lepsze, bo dawało mu władzę nad kimś, chwilową, prymitywną i przez to kuszącą w sposób podobny do tego, co wyzwalał w nim ten poganin samą swoją osobą.

Ale w tej chwili palce zostały zastąpione przez stwardniałą męskość, Winrich zastygł w bezruchu, podczas gdy Kiejstut mruczał mu do ucha, żeby się nie opierał, żeby mu się poddał.

Winrich wolałby stać naprzeciwko niego z mieczem w dłoni.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, by było mu źle. Było dziwnie, niezwyczajnie. Gdyby myślał jeszcze trzeźwo, może doceniłby cierpliwość Kiejstuta. Ale nie był w stanie myśleć już o niczym poza ruchem dwóch ciał, ocierających się o siebie, kroplą potu zlizywaną mu właśnie z ramienia i brodą drapiącą rzadko dotykaną skórę.

Lecz chociaż było to jedno z najlepszych seksualnych doznań w jego życiu, a spełnienie, zaczynające się gdzieś głęboko w nim, intensywniejsze i dłuższe niż zwykle, to i tak wraz z powrotem świadomości przyszło też poczucie winy. Nie powinno było mu się to tak podobać, nie powinien był czerpać tyle rozkoszy ze swojej degradacji.

Ale Winrich nie był z tych, którzy mieli w zwyczaju się umartwiać i szybko doszedł do siebie, przesuwając winę tam, gdzie było prawdziwe jej źródło – na leżącego na nim poganina.

Kiejstut jakoś nie kwapił się z wychodzeniem ani z łoża ani z niego, przygniatając Winricha do posłania swoim niemałym ciężarem. Winrich czuł bijące od niego gorąco tam, gdzie dotykała go jego rozgrzana skóra; słyszał przyspieszone bicie jego serca.

Dźgnął go łokciem pod żebra.

Odpowiedział mu odgłos pomiędzy jękiem bólu a niezadowolonym pomrukiem, w którym czaiła się groźba.

\- Co ty robisz? Chyba nie myślisz, że noc tu spędzisz. Ten barłóg to nie łoże z sal Marienburga, ledwo miejsca dla jednego mężczyzny na nim starcza. Precz stąd.

\- Bet nesate jautrus*, - powiedział Kiejstut sennie.

\- Co?

\- Zły krzyżak.

Winrich znowu poczuł nieodpartą chęć uderzenia go. Jeszcze musiał mu tamto upiorne dziecko przypominać. Ale przynajmniej zgodnie z jego żądaniem Litwin opuścił łoże, ubrał się w ciemności, nawet kaptura nie zaniedbał i wymknął się na zewnątrz cicho jak ryś.

Winrich mógłby pomyśleć, że całe zdarzenie mu się przyśniło, gdyby nie nieprzyjemna wilgoć między nogami. Wytarł ją resztkami podartej koszuli. Jutro będzie się martwił o ubiór.

~oOo~

Winrich patrzył z powątpiewaniem na wierzchowca, którego miał dosiąść. Wyglądem i wielkością zwierzę bardziej podobne do muła lub osła było niż do prawdziwego konia.

\- Zbyt lichy koń dla takiego możnego pana?

Winrich obejrzał się ze złością na Olgierda konstatując, że przekora była najwyraźniej cechą rodzinną u Giedyminowiczów.

Cóż, jakoś musi przeżyć to upokorzenie. W końcu i sam Chrystus do Jerozolimy na osiołku wjechał.

W drodze na miejsce wymiany Winrich pilnie patrzył na mijane co osobliwsze drzewa. Miał ochotę znaczyć trasę, ale to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, gdyż zbyt wielu pogan na tych śmiesznych koniopsach go otaczało.

Zniszczy tą ostoję pogaństwa i to własnoręcznie. Nie godziło się, żeby dzicy gusła w takiej bliskości Zakonu odprawiali. Święty gaj, posążek Perkuna! A wszystko tuż pod granicami państwa krzyżackiego. Komturowi Johannesburga też trzeba się przyjrzeć. Jak mógł dopuścić, by pod jego nosem działy się takie rzeczy? Może trzeba go wymienić na kogoś, kto lepiej sobie poradzi.

Poza tym, posążek miał oczy z bursztynu. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że i inne skarby w osadzie chowali. Tym razem to on odbierze Litwinom kawałek ziemi i to realnie, nie na papierze. Jak dobrze pójdzie okup, który zaraz za niego poganie dostaną, zwróci się i to z nawiązką.

No a poganie… jak zechcą się ochrzcić, to przeżyją.

~oOo~

Orszak rycerzy Zakonu Szpitala Najświętszej Marii Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie, mimo mniejszej liczby zbrojnych niż ta, którą wyprawili Litwini, prezentował się daleko okazalej. Konie były większe, zbroje lepsze, ludzie i zwierzęta bogaciej odziani.

Winrich mimo gorąca otulony zszarzałym płaszczem, by nie widać było ani wyszywanej z litewska koszuli ani śladów zębów na szyi, lustrował uważnie wzrokiem przybyłych braci. Skrzętnie notował sobie w myślach, na jakich twarzach dostrzegł wesele, a na jakich malował się zawód.

Dwaj bracia służebni przytaszczyli skrzynię wypełnioną umówionym okupem. Winrich już miał spiąć konia, by dołączyć do swoich, gdy podjechał do niego Kiejstut. Winrich z lekkim zaskoczeniem ujrzał swój miecz, którego już nie spodziewał się nigdy oglądać, chyba że w bitwie. Kiejstut wyciągnął broń ku niemu.

\- Niezgorsze ostrze, - pochwalił. – Wymień się ze mną. Będziemy mieć coś na pamiątkę, bo pewnie już się nie spotkamy w takich okolicznościach.

Winrich miał nadzieję, że jego twarz jest kamienna, że nic zdradza jego podwładnym oddalonym zaledwie o kilka kroków. Zamiast w śmiejące się oczy Kiejstuta spojrzał na miecz u jego pasa. Stal była kiepska, ocenił okiem znawcy. Rękojeść ładnie zdobiona, ale co mu po rękojeści? Nie tym się siła miecza mierzyła.

\- Twój łuk, - powiedział. – Twój łuk mi daj za mój miecz.

Kiejstut zdjął łuk przewieszony przez ramię i podał Winrichowi.

\- Kołczanu nie dam. Życie mnie nauczyło nieufności do krzyżaków i nie chciałbym strzałą w plecy na pożegnanie dostać.

\- Nie brak nam strzał w Marienburgu, - wycedził Winrich, patrząc za odjeżdżającym Kiejstutem i żałując trochę, że nie ma jakiejś pod ręką.

**Author's Note:**

> *Aleś ty nieczuły.
> 
> To co? Następna część o Witoldzie zdobywającym kolejne krzyżackie zamki? 😏
> 
> A teraz dopraszanie się o feedback:  
> Hmm, czy panowie nie wyszli jacyś OOC w stosunku do poprzedniej części? Ale jeden jest chory, drugi ma swą upragnioną wolność, więc to zawsze jakaś wymówka dla mnie...
> 
> A Winrich? Nie pojechałam z tą dziewiczą nieśmiałością? XD (Przy całej mojej irytacji na to, jak geje są odbierani w naszej kulturze na mnie też to wpływa i tak trudno jest mi znaleźć odpowiednią równowagę między chłopcami, tak trudno napisać, by jeden oddał się drugiemu, a równocześnie pozostał odpowiednio męski...)


End file.
